amor asesino
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: si te enamoras, asegurate que te deje vivir... esta cortito, pero es muy lindo n//n


**Amor asesino**

(me inspire de un comic que vi por ahí, no miento, en deviantart -_-. Dedicado a estas fechas oscuras, ¡Whahajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!! Con personajes inimaginables =O, creerlo pero bueno, les dejo el fick)

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de SEGA y CIA no me pertenecen, si fuese así, mataría al Azulito XD, haría de Shadow mío y otras cosas sin sentido.

Una semana antes de san Valentín, el pequeño Omochao trabajaba muy duro, pues los fans de Shadow, el azulito, Silver, ¿Jet? Rouge, etc. Empezaron a enviar sus regalos y cartas de amor a sus ídolos. El pequeño Chao metálico miraba como los carteros iban y venían con paquetes y regalos.

**-omochao siempre trabaja muy duro para ser un buen guía de turistas… chao, omochao siempre trabaja de más cuando es día festivo… pero-**y comienza a volar sin rumbo por las oficinas de SEGA

El pequeño tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percata de una pared frente a el, choca estrepitosamente y es encapsulado debajo de una pila de papeles.

**-omochao nunca ha recibido un obsequio, chao, porque no tiene a nadie para recibir-**eso deprimió al chao de metal-**así que si consigo un segundo empleo, uno de repartidor, chao… tal vez me llegue un regalo-**se animo el pequeño.

Al día siguiente…

Omochao volaba con un saco de cartas románticas en su costado, consiguió un trabajo de mensajero, lo más cercano a su meta (si no es la misma). En una de sus rutas, la casa de Rouge, el pequeño Omochao mira la dirección de una carta.

**-… es Detroymetalcity, numero #003 colonia…-**pero un detalle distrae a nuestro metálico amigo, mira pasar un pequeño zorro amarillo con detalles blancos, de su tamaño con una antena roja en la cabeza, ojos negros. Omochao no dejaba de mirarla, era tan linda, esas orejas, su pelaje y sobre todo esos ojos oscuros, tanto que parecen que atraviesan el alma.

**-debe ser un nuevo modelo Chao-**comento inocentemente, sintió que sus heladas y metálicas mejillas enrojecían. Desde entonces, el pequeño Omochao siguió al Zorro amarillo, pero a una distancia considerable, pues era muy tímido para decirle que le gustaba. Hasta que llego el día de san Valentín…

**-omochao le hablara a esa hermosa Chao, aunque muera en el intento-**el pequeño Chao se escondía detrás de un árbol el parque. El dueño del corazoncito del metálico chao estaba sentado en una banca, parecía dormido ó relajado.  
**-se puede saber ¿Por qué me sigues?-**sorprendido Omochao se aleja con el paquete en su espalda, se sonroja de sobremanera al ver a ese "Chao" frente a el. Era más hermosa en persona.

**-te hice una pregunta…-**pero su voz, era un tanto masculina-¿deseas morir acaso?-

**-Omochao…-**la criatura semejante a una pompa de jabón, le entrega el regalo muy ruborizado. Sin expresión en su mirar, el zorro de tamaño miniatura, coge el regalo y lo mira sin cambiar su expresar.

**-¿te gusta el regalo que Omochao te dio? Chao-**el zorro miniatura solo miraba la caja, luego lo miro a el. Sin darle oportunidad de responder, el chao metálico abraza con ternura al zorro, sin pensarlo 2 veces, suelta su amarre y lo lleva de paseo.

(la canción de "comes the sun")

Omochao y el Zorro con antena en la cabeza, iban volando de un lado ha otro. El chao de metal se ruborizaba al tener la mano del zorro, realmente era feliz que alguien lo quisiera, aunque no hable mucho, al menos… eso pensaba. Fueron al parque de tracciones y por una extraña razón todos huían de la pareja, dejando los juegos mecánicos a su alcance. El cine, el restaurante de lujo e incluso el festival fue el mismo resultado. Pero a Omochao no le importo mucho, solo quería estar junto a su amado zorro amarillo.

**-Omochao piensa que has estado muy callado**-le dice mientras miraban el anochecer.  
**-…-  
-Omochao quiere sabe… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿y si te gusto este día?-**cuestiono muy ruborizado, pues habían tenido una cita maravillosa, sin siquiera saber el nombre del otro.

-**soy… tails doll…-**respondió sin voltear a verlo.  
**-aaah-**en eso, Omochao se asusta, era Tails doll, el mismo muñeco asesino, el que mataba sin piedad a quien fuese, el que devora tu alma sin mostrar remordimientos.

**-y si me gusto este día-T**ails Doll volta a verlo con una sonrisa maldita, su boca, cara y ojos denotaban una sed de sangre, hilillo de la misma brotaban de su boca con dientes puntiagudos.

Omochao se asusto más. Nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida, se horroriza más cuando ve que Tails dolls se le acerca.  
-**ya no te gusto ¿verdad?-**sonríe desjuiciadamente  
**-no, no eso… omochao piensa en como le harán Tails Doll y Omochao para salir juntos…-**comento tímidamente y sus mejillas no deban de ser rojas como cerezas. Mientras el muñeco asesino lo miraba perplejo, así que solo se le acerco y le dio un abrazo.

**-¿Chao?-**el pequeño ser metálico estaba sonrojado, nunca se espero un abrazo de ese asesino, y menos enamorase de el. Pero Tails Doll tenia otros planes… sin piedad le rompe las hélices que lo ayudaban a volar, quitándole oportunidad de escapar, luego comienza a destazarlo lentamente y sin piedad. El pobre Omochao sufría cada tortura impuesta por el zorro amarillo; su sangre (o aceite) era devorada con delicadeza por el muñeco, mientras continuaba su labor mortal hasta que… Omochao no pudo soportarlo más, se inundo en el sueño eterno, en brazos del ser que nunca debió enamorarse…

Tails Doll miro el cuerpo metálico y estático del chao que lo amo, y en eso, aparece su alma, una lucecita de color azul cielo. El muñeco manchado de sangre del ser que apenas había asesinado, tomo con delicadeza el alma y le planto un dulce beso, busco la mano de esa alma, la encuentra, la coge y se van de ese escenario horrorizarte.

**-Omochao se pregunta ¿Por qué le mataste?-  
-quiero que estemos juntos por siempre…-**le sonríe con dulzura Tails Doll, estaba feliz, feliz de que alguien le amara.

"**para amar, se entrega el cuerpo, corazón y alma" esa era su filosofía**

(bien ¿Cómo me quedo? Esta medio india la historia, pero me gusta =3… me linchen si esta medio mal este fic, pero a mi me gusto X3, ¡gracias por leerlo!!!)


End file.
